Stolen
by TheNextTopWitchofHogwarts
Summary: The Abernathys are powerless when strangers break in.


**Hey all! Back with another story! For Hogwarts, Assignment 9 Muggle Studies, penicillin task.**

Mary Porter and her husband Caleb didn't consider themselves particularly important. They didn't have particularly great jobs, nor a nice house, or anything of that sort. Mary worked as a second grade teacher, and Caleb was an aspiring actor. When he wasn't practicing for a part, he worked as a chef in a local restaurant. Despite this, the pair of them considered themselves quite lucky indeed.

Why, you might ask? They had a little girl who meant everything to them. Mary was sure she would give her own life for little Leah, and Caleb knew that he would kill anybody who ever tried to harm her. The little girl was only a year old, and her parents had little money, but Leah was treated like the princess her parents felt she was.

However, the child had strange things occurring around her, things seeming to have little explanation. On one of these occasions, Mary had entered he r daughter's room to find her with bright orange hair instead of her usual chocolate brown. Mary had been forced to assume that she'd gotten into some paint. Another time, Caleb had given her lunch, only to see it had disappeared within moments. He didn't think she'd had enough time to feed it to the cat, but she must have, he reasoned.

One night, Mary sat at her desk grading some of the children's math work, which she thoroughly disliked. Caleb was sitting in an armchair reading the newspaper for any open parts. Leah was in a cradle between them both, drifting between awake and asleep while sucking on her pacifier. Their orange tabby cat, Samantha, lay beside the cradle, almost as if she were guarding the small dark haired girl.

It was silent in the Porter house, so it was unmistakable when Mary heard a thump from outside.

"Did you hear that?" Mary asked Caleb, looking quizzically at the nearby window.

"I heard it," Caleb confirmed. "Maybe a raccoon toppled the trashcan again." It wouldn't have been the first time they had done that. Caleb made to go to the door, but before he reached it, the door flung open, and two men entered. One of them had sandy blonde hair that reached his shoulders, and the other had shaggy brown hair.

"Where is she?" the dark haired one demanded. He searched the room, his eyes landing on Leah sitting in her cradle.

"She's the one we've been looking for," the sandy haired one said. He strode over to the cradle and bent to pick up the cradle, with the girl still inside. However, before he got the chance, Samantha the cat snarled, striking at the man and preventing him from taking Leah, and knocking Leah's pacifier away. The man grabbed the cat by her scruff and flung her across the room. The dark haired man slapped his comrade, and then went over to the cat and picked her up, sticking her in the carrier that was nearby.

"Don't damage them!" he exclaimed to the sandy haired man. "She's useless to us without the cat!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mary demanded as the sandy haired man took Leah out of her crib. "If you think you're just going to kidnap our daughter, you must be stupider than you look."

"I'm sorry about all this, ma'am," the dark haired man said. "We have to do it. It's for her own good as much as yours."

"There's no way you're taking her," Caleb said. "We'll kill you."

"This is part of a government protection plan," the sandy haired man sad. "We need this girl, and we will do anything to get her. You'll be able to visit her and everything."

"I don't think so," Mary said, lunging for the man who had her baby. She grabbed his arm, and he flung her to the ground. She groaned, but did not rise.

"Mary!" Caleb yelled. When his baby was threatened, Caleb was angry. When his wife was threatened, Caleb's expression was downright murderous. He reached for an umbrella near him, but the brown haired man was ahead of him. He pulled a dart gun from under his jacket and fired one shot at Caleb. It hit his neck, and he fainted instantly.

Leah had woken up when Samantha had attacked the sandy haired man, and she was very confused as to why these strange men were holding her. She didn't like them at all. So now, she began to wail, and she wouldn't stop.

"Get her pacifier and let's go," the dark haired man directed. The sandy haired man picked it up off the floor and wiped it off on his jacket before sticking it in Leah's mouth. She was quiet, finally.

"Let's get her to headquarters," the sandy haired man said. "The sooner we're done with all these babies, the better."


End file.
